


You Can See Me?

by fangirl78123



Category: Hunter X Hunter, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: God(dess) of Death, Gods, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Shinki (Noragami)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl78123/pseuds/fangirl78123
Summary: Killua, one of the seven gods of death, is a stray god. Overwhelmed by the prospect of being the heir of the greatest god of death, he ran away from Takamagahara with his Regalia, Alluka, to live as lowly as he can in the human world. Little did he know, running away has its disadvantage. As time flew, lesser people prayed to the gods of death. Even worse for Killua, he was bound to be one of the first of the gods of death to be forgotten.He didn't care, anyway. The world was better off without gods of death. That was until he met a certain boy of sunshine who was surprisingly able to see Killua.Perhaps he didn't want to be forgotten, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! If you have decided to read this fic (or any other upcoming fic of mine, unless if mentioned), I'm warning extra early that they're mostly discontinued. I work depending on my mood so I burn up quite quickly with these works. Hope I'll at least be able to entertain you all with some content, at least!

"Rend!"

The gigantic, ant-like Phantom burst mid-screech. Holy words collected towards the point where it was stabbed before flashing into nothingness, leaving the atmosphere lighter and purer than before. The sun seemed to peek out from the clouds, glad the Phantom was finally destroyed, basking the quiet school courtyard in its eternal glow.

Killua Zoldyck, a teenage-looking white-haired god dressed in a blue turtleneck and black sport shorts landed on the pavement gracefully, his white and red sneakers screeching - as if jumping down from seven floors from a school building was a thing he did every day. Though in his situation, he did do it every day.

Without even glancing at whether the Phantom had been destroyed, he stood up and commanded, “Revert, Alluka.”

The starry, silver yo-yos he wielded as a weapon shone, then it took a form of a ten-year old girl with long choppy brown hair wearing a pink and green miko. Around her head was a headband with many red faces expressing various emotions. Similar faces were found on beads entangled in two strands of her hair that fell on her shoulders. 

“That was awesome, Killua!” she squealed, bounding forwards and wrapping her arms around the god’s neck.

The god’s laughter reverberated around the empty courtyard as he swung Alluka in a circle before coming to a stop. He set her down gently, a smile still graced on his rosy lips.

“Yes, that was good work, Alluka,” Killua praised. He then took her at an arm’s length, observing her with the most tender expression anyone - not even mortals nor gods - could rival. “Are you tired? We can rest for the day.”

Alluka shook her head vigorously. “No, Killua. I’m not tired at all! We can find some more Phantoms to get rid of.”

“Yeah,” Killua sighed, pocketing his hands into his shorts. “It’s the least I can do before-”

He was met with a pale finger placing itself on his lips. With a look of surprise, he saw Alluka smiling sadly at him - a silent plea to not proceed - before retracting her finger.

“Let’s check out that chocolate shop nearby in the meantime!” Alluka chirped, already bounding off. “You deserve a treat after slaying that Phantom!” 

Killua chuckled as he followed her footsteps. Together, they walked out of the school compounds, unnoticed by anyone, not even the guard standing like a soldier at the front gate. He merely glanced over when the gate creaked open to let Killua and Alluka pass, but later turned away as if he hadn’t seen a god and his Regalia just pass.

“Aah, darn,” Killua sighed, putting both his arms behind his head as they walked next to the rumbling street and through crowds of pedestrians. “I can practically smell the chocolate from here. Can’t you, Alluka?” 

Alluka merely tossed a tiny grin back at her master. “I don’t think anyone can be as good of a chocolate radar than you, Killua.”

“Then again, you’re right.” Killua barked a laugh, to which no one paid attention to. The only thing that perked up was a stray cat lingering in the alleyway they just passed.

It didn’t take them long to find the source of deliciousness that made Killua’s mouth drool within a five metre radius of it. Once the shop in sight, Alluka knew there was nothing that was going to stop Killua from dashing towards the shop in full speed. This has happened so many times that Alluka simply found amusement in the way Killua’s electric blue orbs flash in the direction of the shop and his pupils narrowed into slits. Not to mention him screaming, “Freedom!” before all that was left of him was a trail of vapour.

When Alluka had finally entered the chocolate shop with a tinkle of the doorbell, Killua was already seated in one of the mahogany table tucked in the dark corner of the shop. He was flipping through the menu frantically with bulging wide eyes. Once Alluka made her way over, he slammed the menu flat down and pointed wordlessly with a shaky finger at every chocolate deliciousness displayed on the menu.

Alluka can’t help it but laugh. “Yes, it looks amazing. But remember, Killua,” she added with a tone of firmness, her smile gone. “We’re on a tight budget.”

Instantly whatever giddy energy Killua had evaporated. He slumped back into his seat, checking the price on the menu now with dull eyes. Alluka’s heart squirmed. She hated seeing her master like that, but they had no choice. They could barely afford a shelter and daily necessities. As Killua’s Regalia, Alluka must make sure that he didn’t spend their limited finance on too much chocolates. 

She was jolted out of her thoughts as a waiter in a green shirt and brown slacks came over. Questioningly, she gazed at the newcomer. Killua seemed to understand what had happened and suspiciously scrutinize the waiter.

“Hello there! Welcome to Cafe de Chocolata. We serve the finest and homiest chocolate dishes you could ever get in town! You must be new here - I haven’t seen your faces around before. My name’s Gon! Can-”

He faltered upon the pointed looks the god and his Regalia was giving him. Nervously, he cleared his throat, pulling at his shirt. “Um, is- is something wrong?”

“Is he talking to us?” Killua questioned with narrowed eyes. 

“I think so,” Alluka added, her burning glare unwavering. 

“Phantom?” Killua asked, eyes still trained on the stranger.

“Human,” Alluka growled.

The waiter, Gon, blinked. “Um, may I get your order?” 

“Yes,” Killua said slowly, observing every single tiny movement of this so called ‘human’. “Absolutely.”

A tense few minutes passed without anyone uttering a word. Killua glared. Alluka glared. Gon tugged at his shirt. It would have gone on and on if Killua’s impatience didn’t get the better of him.

“Is he still seeing us?” Killua finally inquired.

“Yes, I can still see you,” Gon affirmed. “If you aren’t going to order anything, I must ask you two to get out.”

“Huh,” Alluka said, her gaze finally losing some of its intensity as in the opposite seat, Killua stiffened. “I guess he really was serious after all. I would like a chocolate waffle, please!”

Killua bit his lip, glancing at the menu again. “A chocolate truffle, then.”

“One chocolate waffle and a chocolate truffle!” Gon shouted as he picked up the menus swiftly, turning to march back to the counter.

Once Killua and Alluka were sure he was out of earshot, they burst into speech.

“He can see us!” Killua exclaimed, his expression torn between horrified and awestruck.

“I noticed that!” Alluka yelled back as equally loud. If they weren’t Far Shorers, the entire population of the shop would have been staring at them now. “What the hell does that mean, Killua?”

“I don’t know!” Killua tossed his arms up in frustration. “The Zoldycks rarely let me out - how am I supposed to know this?”

“Because you’re a god of all things-”

“Heh, I can hear you two all the way from the store room.”

The both of them whipped about in unison. The same waiter, Gon, was sitting on a chair pulled between the god and his Regalia. He had an amused expression on his face, his golden pools of eyes shimmering with humour. Killua’s breath hitched as he realised how the low lighting in the corner of the shop made this human appear so...bright. Fascinating. In the dark, his bronze skin and eyes seem to glow with positive energy. 

He was anything but a Phantom.

“Are you two like outcasts?” Gon asked, holding onto the sides of his chair and swinging his legs beneath him like a child. But honestly, how old was this boy? Seventeen? Eighteen?

Before Alluka could answer, Killua leaned back into his chair and casually said, “You can put it in that way.”

Gon hummed, a deep resounding baritone that Killua could feel it vibrating up his feet. “Well, if you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me! Here, my number.”

Killua spluttered uselessly, a heat overtaking his face as the spiky-haired waiter took out of piece of paper and handed it over to Killua. 

“I-” Killua found that his throat was extremely dry and licked his lips anxiously. “I can’t-”

Just then, the ground shuddered. 

All three of them froze. Killua shot Alluka a look she knew too well, and she nodded with an intense blue gaze. 

“I will keep that in mind, Gon,” Killua said, snatching the paper from the boy’s hands and pocketing it in his shorts. “Come, Naniki!” 

The girl in front of him shone a brilliant white. Then the light zapped into Killua’s hands, forming two starry silver yo-yos that gleamed, even in the dim light.

“Whoa,” Gon exclaimed, gaping at the yo-yos in Killua’s hands as the god stood up. “What the- where are you going?”

“Business to settle,” Killua said absently as he walked around Gon’s chair towards the exit, his expression grim and serious. But he was stopped as a warm hand grabbed his wrist. Sapphire eyes widening, he turned around to see that it was Gon who had taken ahold of his wrist. There was a rare hardness in his golden eyes that made Killua want to gulp. 

“What about your order?” he asked in a low tone that sent shivers up Killua’s spine.

Instead, Killua mustered the will to smirk. He pulled out of Gon’s grip easily, continuing his way out of the store. Gon didn’t move. He merely stood stock still as the god made his way to the tinkling door. But just as said god opened the door, making a tinkle ring through the cafe, he turned his piercing sapphire eyes back at Gon. 

“Take away, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! There's a few more chapters to come until where the story was left off uwu

It wasn’t the fact that he killed two Phantoms just in a day. It wasn’t the fact that he was about to fade away anytime soon. It wasn’t the fact that he had to eat take away deliciousness.

It was the goddamn fact that the waiter would not stop pestering him. Like seriously, as annoying as humans go, this has to be the most annoying one.

Killua couldn’t even get a good night’s sleep with his phone chiming every five goddamn minutes. It wasn’t until he actually replied something, which for him was equivalent to surrendering to evil, did the boy stop texting him.

“He’s pretty cute, to be honest,” Alluka said, smirking at him from under the glow of the moonlight.

They were at a friend’s compound. Knov, the god of space, had been an old friend of Killua’s. They went way back. So when he had ran away from Takamagahara, he was instantly offered a place at his to stay. 

The place was a large temple. Knov was a well-known god, after all, and thus he was constantly given offerings and wishes that he could build a shrine as big as this. 

Not that Killua didn’t want a shrine. To keep it low, he destroyed every single one he had himself so that the Zoldycks would never find him. It also ensured that he would never be able to go back to Takamagahara. That place was a hellhole, anyway. Who would want to go back there?

Though, the fact that he was still here gave him a suspicion that there was still one that he hadn’t destroyed yet. And he was going to hunt it down and smash it into a pile of rubble that it should be.

Alluka laid back down on her tatami bed, facing the window in which moonlight was pouring in from.

“Killua,” Alluka said after a moment’s of silence. She turned her intense ocean gaze at her master, and Killua could only picture an image of a raging storm behind those eyes. “Do you really want to fade away?”

Killua sighed. He tried not to observe the plain, white room - anywhere but into Alluka’s eyes. He knew if he did, she would be able to read his soul. Ironic, when it should be the other way around.

“I don’t really care, to be honest,” Killua muttered. “Gods of death don’t have a place in nowadays society. We’re omens of evil. Constantly linked with war and suicide. Not that it isn’t what we are-”

“It isn’t!”

Killua blinked. Alluka had sat up on her bed, clenching her bed sheets so hard that Killua stared in horror. 

“That isn’t what you truly are!” Alluka protested, her eyes beginning to glimmer. She closed her eyes and sobbed into her blankets. “I...I’ve seen you do better things. The Zoldycks may have made it clear that assassination is your forte, but I disagree! You’re kind, gentle, and funny when you want to be. You even protect the people without offerings or wishes. Tell me, what kind of god does that?”

Killua was rendered speechless at what his Regalia had said. He opened his mouth, but realised he had nothing to say, then closed it again.

“Killua.” 

“Alluka…?”

“Promise me one thing.” She looked up with angry, teary eyes into Killua’s face. “Don’t you ever fade away without trying your best to- to stay.”

Killua searched at his Regalia’s face for any sign of humour, but found none. She was completely serious. But why? Of all the people, why must Alluka be the most concerned about him fading away?

“I promise, Alluka,” he found himself whispering, reaching towards the other bed to wipe the tears off her face. “I promise I will try my best.”

In the midst of their conversation, they did not hear the pleasant hum that was lost in the wind. 

“I’ve found you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, what’s your name?”

Killua was slurping on a glass of chocolate milk, his electric blue eyes unblinking as he stared at the waiter seated opposite him. 

“Killua,” he said, burping unnecessarily loud just for the show of it. Gon grimaced, but again, no one else paid attention to it other than him. Alluka was not with them now, claiming that she should give Killua and his new friend some ‘privacy’, to which she earned a flick to the forehead.

Gon hummed. “Like the infamous god of death?”

Killua paused to narrow his eyes at Gon. “How do you know?”

“Oh, you can say that I’m somewhat of a mythology geek?” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, sticking his tongue out. 

Killua huffed. “Figures.”

“What was that yesterday, though?” Gon leaned forward eagerly, his golden eyes gleaming. “That big frog-like creature that you destroyed with your yo-”

Just like that, Killua spat out his drink. He coughed, thumping his chest, to which Gon apologised rapidly to, ignoring his drenched his altogether. 

“G-go,” Killua gasped. “Go get a cloth, d-dummy.”

“Are you OK?” Gon asked worriedly.

“Yes, I’m fine!” Killua snapped, only to break into another fit of coughing.

“Someone get some water!” Gon stood up to yell at the counter.

The other boy at the counter, a dude with an angular face, spiky moustache and blond hair tossed a bottle of water to Gon. 

“Thanks, Meleoron!” Gon yelled back as he opened up the bottle to offer it to Killua, to which the latter tried his best to avoid while wheezing.

“No prob- hey, what’s up with your shirt?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Gon replied back with a smile, still trying to shove the water down Killua’s throat.

Meleoron paused in his act of wiping a cup. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, this is my friend, Killua!” Gon declared, accidentally drenching Killua head to toe in water. The other spluttered angrily. 

Then, without warning, Killua launched himself into Gon, strangling him around the neck in a head choke.

“How dare you, idiot!” Killua hissed venomously into Gon’s ear. 

“Kiwuahh!” Gon scream came muffled from the fabrics of Killua’s shirt. “It’s too tight! I’m gonna die!”

Gon was dimly aware that someone was calling his name and the shop dissolving into disaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Gon sighed as he locked the shop and faced the empty, street-lighted road. All the other shop lots along the road had long since closed. Meleoron had insisted Gon go back earlier from the ‘panic attack’ he had earlier this afternoon. All thanks to the white-haired boy he had kindly agreed to accompany. It was a miracle he wasn’t sent to the hospital.

There was one thing Gon couldn’t get off his mind, however, ever since Killua entered the chocolate shop. Why wasn’t anyone able to see Killua? It was like they were ignoring him; no, not ignoring - he practically didn’t exist in their life at all.

“Hey, Killua, can I drive you back home?” Gon asked the teenage boy beside him, only to freeze.

Under the street light, what he saw wasn’t Killua, but a lonely teenage boy. His chin was against his chest, making his silver bangs cover his eyes. Slender pale hands were stuffed in his shorts, like he knew he didn’t belong to this place at all.

The next thing Gon knew, he was under Killua, staring up at his face like it was a rare treasure to be experienced once in a lifetime.

“Killua, you’re beautiful,” Gon whispered.

The boy’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Then his face bloomed tomato red, right up to the tips of his pale ears. If Gon had to be honest, it made Killua only more beautiful.

Killua’s mouth moved in silent speech before he blurted out albeit grumpily, not looking at him, “You’re so embarrassing.”

“I’m just saying the truth!” Gon insisted, hurrying to follow the teenager making his way down the empty street alone. A sudden pang of worry reverberated through Gon. He doesn’t think he can make it back home by himself alone, did he?

“Wait!” Gon yelled, lurching forward to grab Killua’s wrist. The other person froze and stopped in his tracks, much to Gon’s relief. He didn’t want to go through another episode of head choking. “I can give you a ride home. You don’t have to be shy!”

“It’s…” Killua bit his lip. “It’s nothing. I can get back home myself, idiot.”

“Oh…” Gon deflated. “I’ll…” he croaked, then cleared his throat. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

The retreating teen barely gave any indication that he had heard Gon’s farewell at all. Gon could only assume he did. If he didn’t, it would only make his heart ache further.


	5. Chapter 5

Of course, Killua didn’t go home.

Once Gon had turned his back, he easily climbed up the rooftops of the shoplots to observe Gon without the boy noticing. He wanted to know more about this boy - why he could see him and why did he feel a flutter in his chest when the idiot called him beautiful. He was pretty sure that was not ordinary, and he was going to find answers whether the spiky haired boy liked it or not.

He watched from the shadows using the Shadow Step - one of the few assassination techniques he had learned from the Zoldycks ever since he was little - to jump over the wall into Gon’s garden. He landed with barely a crunch and observed the place. 

A two-storey tall bungalow with peach walls dominated most of the space. Killua peeked into the house from the side sliding door. Inside was a living room with an old, red sofa and a square television that flickered every now and then with black and white static. A young lady with short orange hair wearing work overalls walked pass into the next room - too fast that Killua could only observe one thing. She had Gon’s eyes.

That must be Gon’s mom, then, Killua thought.

Upon further scanning the living room, past the coffee table laden with nature magazines, walls lined with family photos, he realised that Gon wasn’t in the room. He shrugged, then turned back to the garden.

Plants of various types were planted in pots that were hastily arranged around the perimeter of the garden. In the centre of it all was a eight metre tall white birch tree. There were bougainvilleas, sunflowers, aloe vera, and-

Killua’s breath hitched. Tucked in the very corner of the garden, where a metre tall red shrine was built, a row of lilies were planted in a rectangular pot in front of it. Within the shrine, incense sticks burned slowly as it turned gradually into grey ashes that fell into a container the sticks were stuck in. Fruits and all sorts were put on red plates as an offering in the shrine.

And praying with his knees in the wet grass was Gon.

Killua hoped with every fibre of his being that he would not give away the fact that he was here. So he stood there, stock still, as Gon muttered his prayers while holding incense sticks to his forehead. 

“-so, O Great God of Death, Killua-” he started, but was interrupted by a rustle of leaves behind him. Curious, Gon glanced up to see a few leaves were falling out of the birch tree, but nothing other than that. Not a trace of a stray animal or person or god could be seen.

He shrugged then went back to his chanting. Meanwhile, at the top of the birch tree, Killua sat on one of its stronger branches, panting from the close call. He cursed himself for getting into such a stupid situation, while also cursing the boy below for praying to some useless god like him.

“This is the boy that had my shrine?” he complained loudly into the heavens. “I swear on my life, if this is some sort of sick joke, I’d rather die.”

“But you’re already dead.”

Killua nearly fell out of the tree if he hadn’t been so keen on keeping his composure. Clenching the branch under him tighter, he glared at the god sat next to him, looking out into the cool, starry night sky with eyes in league with a black hole. 

“Illumi,” Killua said coldly.

The long, black-haired god of death turned to look at him. As usual, his expression betrayed no emotions. And he was still wearing that gross green tank top with golden buttons on them and green slackers, no matter how many times Killua criticized his fashion sense. 

“Hello, little brother,” he greeted indifferently, his tendrils of black hair swirling in the wind.

“Here to take me home again?” Killua huffed, crossing his arms. “Cuz imma tell you this. It isn’t going to happen. Not in a thousand years.”

Illumi hummed, which unnerved Killua. It would mean that he had a plan to bring him home, even if Killua refused to with every fibre of his being. Would acting cautious make himself fall into the Zoldycks’ hands, or would it free him from it?

“You seem very confident, what makes you so?” Illumi questioned to nothing in particular, but Killua knew he was still talking to him. 

The white-haired god gazed at the peaceful garden beneath him. Gon was still praying on his knees in an inaudible prayer. Towards him, nonetheless. The idea made him shudder. 

“I’m going to make sure I die, once and for all,” Killua said, though his voice quivered. 

Those eyes of black holes turned itself on him. Killua resisted the urge to flee. He had been under the Zoldycks’ thumbs, specifically Illumi and Silva’s, for so long, he can’t pussy out like this.

“Interesting,” Illumi said, and it was the first time Killua heard a hint of amusement in his voice. “Does that mean you would destroy this shrine?”

Killua froze. “I-” His voice failed him, even as he tried to speak. Was he willing to destroy something that Gon owned? And from what it looks like, it meant a lot to the blunt yet endearing boy.

“He sees you.”

Panicked, Killua raised his head to find Gon waving up at him on the tree. He shouted something that went unheard, then bounced back into his house.

“W-why does it matter?” Killua asked, attempting to sound nonchalant. 

“You think highly of him,” Illumi said.

“So?” Killua shot half-heartedly.

“You know you’re not supposed to do that, Killua,” Illumi’s voice sounded so hypnotising now, Killua found himself wanting to obey. When he looked up, he found Illumi’s black eyes absorbing him in. “You’re a god of death. What you want most is to kill.”

Killua struggled to keep his head together. He felt like his consciousness was being slowly broken down, and then rebuilt to make something not...him.

“You’re...you’re wrong,” Killua whispered. 

But Illumi went on as if no interruptions were made. “He’s just special. But what does it matter in a world of life and death? Whoever sees you are meant to die. You can never make friends, because deep down, you are a god of death. Eventually, you will have the urge to see if you can kill them or not. And that will never change.”

When Killua blinked again, Illumi was gone. He shivered against the cold of the wind, the branch he was sitting on swaying dangerously. Curling up into a ball, he hugged himself tighter for warmth.

He’s right. I’m just a god of death, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Killua hasn’t shown up at the chocolate shop the next day. Gon had even asked to extend his work half an hour longer in hopes that a familiar bob of white hair would appear, its owner in that blue turtleneck and white shirt and black shorts, wearing a scowl like the place was not up to his standards.

There were many reasons why Killua couldn’t come, each as reasonable as the last. After all, he was merely a customer, and he had every right not to come here every day just to meet with his friend.

Yet Gon was worrying.

He let out a pained groan. Why couldn’t Killua just show up? Did Gon embarrass him too much that he hated him now?

When it became apparent that no one else would come to the shop anymore (and it was half past twelve now), Gon gave the shop a final sweep of the eye (as slowly as he can) before moving to close the shop. 

The road seemed way more lonelier and quieter compared to last night when he had Killua for company. He remembered the way how Killua looked so sad and lonely right underneath the lamp post three metres away from him. The memory made his heart twinge. What did Killua go through? He said he was an outcast, but that description was too vague. What was he, really?

“Psst.”

Gon blinked. He looked around, trying to spot for anyone that could be the source of the noise, but nobody was in view. He shook his head. It was probably the consequence of him staying back so late. 

“Gon, hey, Gon!”

Out of nowhere, a girl with choppy brown hair a head shorter than him appeared before him. Her face was scrunched up as she waved a pale hand over his face.

“Oh,” Gon said. “Hey, Alluka. What’re you doing here at the dead of the night?”

“I could be asking you the same,” she harrumphed, crossing her arms. “You know humans should know better that Phantoms are most active at night.”

Humans. She said it as if she wasn’t one.

“What are Phantoms?” Gon asked.

Alluka’s face blanched. “After seeing Killua destroy one, you don’t know what a Phantom is?”

“You mean the weird frog creature?” Gon inquired, confused. “I thought they were called Ayakashi.”

“Phantom in English, Ayakashi in Japanese.” Alluka nodded, as if in approval. “You’re not a total idiot then. Thank the heavens Killua at least has eyes for someone with a brain.”

“What?” Gon asked.

“Nothing.” Alluka waved her hand dismissively. “But really. You need to go see Killua!”

“Huh?” Gon exclaimed, bewildered. Did something happen to Killua? “What do you mean by that?”

At this, Alluka visibly pouted, which reminded him of how similar she appeared like Killua. Gon found the similarity interesting. 

“I can’t stand him for more than a minute,” Alluka grumbled, throwing her hands in the air, her long pink sleeves flapping. “He doesn’t even talk to me at all! It’s all I can do to not try to sting him, but it’s like he’s asking for it. I’ve never seen him like this!”

“Killua’s...sulking?”

“Oh, no, he’s simply going through his emo stage,” Alluka said lightly with an obvious fake grin, which turned instantaneously into a scowl. “Of course he’s sulking! So do you wanna help or not?”

Gon scratched the back of his head. He glanced at his car, thinking of his aunt that would probably scold the hell out of him for staying out of curfew. But then again, Killua was sulking…

“Yeah, of course,” Gon finally replied. He smiled. “Anything for Killua.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APPARENTLY GOT INSPIRATION FOR THE FIC AND NOW I'M BACK, BABY  
> //I know it hasn't been long but still uwu//

Gon was beyond stunned when he gave the wheels to Alluka. She looked about twelve, but holy crap, she sure can drive like an old lady.

Which is to say, she obeyed every rule that they passed by. Heck, not many people would actually slow down on an orange light! Gon has to praise Alluka for being such a pure soul, to which Alluka huffed, “I am!”

However Gon acted calm, though, his mind was still reeling on the topic of the Phantoms. Before meeting Killua and Alluka, he never actually saw anything like that before. Though from the mythology books he read, he could easily identify it as an Ayakashi. But why? Of all the times, he has to witness them now? Were they living alongside humans all along, or did they just simply happened to come out since that day?

Or did it have something to do with meeting with Killua and Alluka?

“We’re here!” 

Startled, Gon nearly jolted out of his seat and hit his head on the ceiling. He didn’t realise he had been spacing out till now. Just as Alluka got out of the car, Gon looked around through the window.

They were at a clean monastery. If Gon was not mistaken, it was built as a shrine for the god Knov of space. But what were they doing here? Unless…

Gon quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He ran across the street to catch up with Alluka, who was speed walking across the road.

“Hey! Alluka!”

She turned around just as she arrived at the threshold of the monastery. She cocked an eyebrow when Gon opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Finally, she got annoyed.

“What?” she asked, adding a bit of bite in her tone. She didn’t have all day to stand around here watching Gon act like a complete moron. Plus, anytime soon, Killua would realise she was not in bed…

“A-are you and Killua…monks?”

She stared at him for a solid fifteen seconds. Then, unable to hold it in, she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that her lungs ached and she finally fell onto the ground, clutching her stomach as tears sprung in her eyes.

“Oh- oh my- monks!” she shrieked, then went into another fit of laughter.

Gon merely stood at where he was left last, watching with concern and amusement at the laughter tantrum Alluka was giving. 

When at last Alluka had calmed down, she wiped her eyes with a chuckle, then bounded onto her feet, her hair flying as she beamed at Gon.

“Well, that was a good laugh! Monks,” she snorted. “I’m sure Killua will be pleased with your sense of humour.”

Gon chuckled dryly, quite unsure of what to say. But if they weren’t monks, then what were they doing at a monastery? He decided he should ask that question later, when he was sure Alluka wasn’t bound to burst out laughing.

It was to say the least the most embarrassing joke he had ever made.

He followed Alluka into the mazes of the dimly lit monastery. Rooms in which were lit from the inside they sneaked around, while gloomy rooms they took as shortcuts to somewhere near the heart of the monastery.

After what seemed like forever, they stopped in front of a shōji that was no different from any other that they had passed or even went through the past few minutes (or was it hours?). 

Gon was about to ask the obvious out of politeness when Alluka turned about, placing a finger on her lips. Immediately, Gon clamped his mouth shut. Pleased, Alluka turned back towards the sliding door, opening it as quietly as possible. 

Without warning, she shrieked. Gon, nerves still edge, automatically jumped into action. He yanked her by her wrist and engulfed her in a hug, placing his back against the door. 

“G-Gon, what-” Alluka sputtered. 

Gon blinked, apparently only realising the position he had been in. He hastily released Alluka, giving nervous chuckles while rubbing the back of his head.

“S-sorry, you scared me there,” Gon barked another wobbly laugh.

Brushing herself off the ground, Alluka gave Gon an annoyed look, but Gon couldn’t help but notice the twinkle of mischief behind those eyes. But they immediately disappeared the moment Alluka turned back towards the door, seemingly glaring at whatever was inside.

“Palm! No one gave you permission to sniff about our room!”

Then she stormed into the room, leaving Gon in the dimly lit hallway to control his racing heart while she argued with a tropical tree.

“I have much more authority here than you do, little missy,” came a new voice from inside, sounding quite arrogant and woman-like. “And might I defend myself, I wasn’t poking about, I was merely cleaning up-”

“How is it cleaning up if everything is out of place where it used to be?” Alluka yelled back.

Oh, crap. That’s when Gon shot onto his feet. Alluka was nice enough, and Gon would not like to see her mad. He pulled open the door wide with full force, thankfully not enough to break it. 

The sight of Alluka on the bed, holding a pillow above her head like a weapon and growling at another woman was enough to make him jump in between them.

“Time out, time out!” Gon cried out, using both of his arms to push both girls back. “No, Alluka, there will _not_ be murder today!”

Falling back onto the bed, Alluka pouted. The other woman merely sighed. 

“I’m sorry, miss-?” Gon inquired at the woman. 

“Palm,” the woman answered instantly, straightening herself. “I’m Knov’s Regalia.”

“Psychopathic fish,” came a muffled reply from behind Gon.

The woman’s soft gaze blazed so much that Gon was afraid she was going to start shooting lasers from her eyes. Being a supernatural being that Gon was still comprehending, who knows, she might as well be able to do just that.

Just then the lights switched on.

Gon hadn’t had a good look at the woman from before due to the only source of light coming from the window at the other side of the room. But now, he could see the silky strands of the woman’s chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were a blazing pink. She wore a cotton yellow dress overall over a comfortable blue blouse, which Gon had to admit, made her seem quite...cute. 

If it weren’t for the knife hooked at her belt.

She seemed to notice where Gon was looking at, as she glanced over momentarily before letting out a light chortle. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s just for protection.”

If it were a mosquito repellent, he would have understood. But it was a _six-inch long knife._

“Sorry to intrude, but what was the commotion all about?”

Gon had to tear his gaze from Palm’s knife to see who was the newcomer. There at the threshold stood a bespectacled thin man with short black hair gelled neatly into two sides. Of all the things, Gon found it most odd he was wearing a business suit in a temple, but he decided it would seem rude to question someone’s fashion sense.

“Master Knov!” Palm squealed. In an instant, she was in front of the man, bowing profusely. “I’m sorry if we disturbed you!”

No way. This businessman with a bad sense of fashion, having the same name as Knov, the god of space?

“That’s OK.” Knov waved a hand absently. “Oh, Alluka, you’re back. And...you brought a visitor.”

On the bed, Alluka peeked up from underneath her pillow. Her blue orbs appeared to glow as she said excitedly, “Yeah! This is Gon, a human.”

There was a collective gasp from both Knov and Palm. Gon merely stood there sheepishly. Was it not normal to be introduced as a human? Or should he claim he was an alien here to save mankind from doom?

“But he can...see us?” Palm questioned blankly. Gon was starting to get pissed with why people think he couldn’t see them.

“Am not supposed to see you guys?” Gon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah,” three voices spoke up in unison.

“Why?” Gon asked. 

“Because we’re Far Shorers,” Knov said knowledgeably, pushing up his glasses so that they flashed. “You, as a Near Shorer, should not even detect our presence lest we reveal ourselves to you.”

“So what am I?” Gon demanded. “A special case?”

“Probably,” Alluka hummed. “Not everyone can catch the attention of my master too.”

“What?” Gon shot.

“What?” Alluka repeated blankly. 

“Nevermind,” Gon grumbled. “So uh, where’s Killua?”

At the mention of him, Palm sighed. “Why are you looking for that dropout god anyway? He’s nothing but trouble. Bringing death everywhere he goes-”

“Wait,” Gon interrupted bluntly. “ _God?_ ”

“I take back what I said previously,” Alluka said. “You’re dumb.”

“Gon.” Knov stepped forward, gripping both his shoulders so that he was forced to look into his beady brown eyes. “Tell me. What do you think I am?”

“A businessman with bad fashion sense.”

Knov cocked an eyebrow. “Not what I was expecting, but not surprised either. I’m a god, Gon. And so is Killua. Alluka and Palm here are dead spirits, and are currently a god’s Regalia - so means that they are owned by a god and can be utilised by them.”

There was a few second’s pause before Alluka spoke up.

“Knov, you might wanna leave him awhile,” she said with a smug grin like she was holding herself from laughing. “He probably needs some time to process the two setences you said with that peanut-sized brain of his.”

That shook Gon out of his reverie. With an indignant “Hey!”, a flying pillow hit Alluka square in the face, ensuing an “oof” from the victim.

Knov acted like nothing happened at all. “If you two still want to find Killua, I don’t know his current whereabouts. But I did see him sneaking out of the temple, so you probably won’t find him around here.”

Gon beamed the most radiant smile the Far Shorers had ever witnessed. Even Knov had to squint his eyes at the blinding sight. Which was saying a lot, as his eyes were already tiny enough.

“Thanks a lot Miss Palm, Lord Knov!” Gon bowed.

Knov chuckled at the sight. “Please, you don’t have to bow in front of me. You make me feel like I’m a hundred years old again.” 

“What-” Gon started, but was dragged away by Alluka.

“We got a god to hunt, Gon!” she insisted, still pulling him towards the doorway. “No time for chatting!”

“Wait.”

Alluka whipped about, glaring daggers at the woman who had the most serious look on her. Not murderous, at least this time.

“Gon, we need to talk,” Palm said grimly.


	8. Chapter 8

Gon was pretty sure if he hadn’t agreed, there would have been a cat fight over Gon rights. Luckily, Alluka let him go with ease (though with much glaring). 

Now he was in Killua and Alluka’s bedroom, alone with a cute woman who had a knife by her side. 

“You shouldn’t worry about Killua,” Palm said. 

“What?” Gon asked. Truth be told, he was more worried about the knife at her hip flashing dangerously.

“I’m serious, Gon,” she insisted. “I can see you’re a really good person, and the fact that you’re a Near Shorer makes it even more dire.”

“Why?” Gon tilted his head.

“Like I said, Killua’s a god of death-”

“I know!” Gon exclaimed, beaming with happiness. “It’s like my wish came true!”

Palm narrowed her eyes at him. “I have many questions but Alluka’s probably impatient. You must tread carefully around Killua. He’s a dangerous person.”

“How dangerous can a chocolate loving god be?” Gon chuckled. 

Instead, Palm’s expression told him a chocolate loving god is equivalent to Adolf Hitler.

“Back in the 1200s, the Zoldycks were a famous family of assassins,” Palm rattled off, but her eyes blazing pink like she hated every word she said. “They were so famous that they became gods. They were known for their elaborate methods of assassinations, depending on their mood and the prayer’s wishes.”

“That’s all in the past!” Gon tried for a smile.

Palm shook her head. “You don’t understand. They were one of the most dangerous gods of all. Heaven only accepted them because they were afraid to be murdered. They’ve got such a strong influence in society that it would be chaotic to have them on the wrong side.”

“That means they’re good, right?” Gon clarified.

Palm sighed. “You’re one tough nut to crack. Yes, and no. Heaven only made an alliance with them because of their fear of them. For example, the Black Death.”

“Caused the death of about 75 to 200 million deaths,” Gon recalled without effort. “Many considered it to be the punishment of god as they haven’t discovered the germ that was responsible for the sickness.”

“True and false.” Palm nodded. “It is indeed the punishment of a god, not due to a random germ that happened to fly by.”

“Am I supposed to ask which god?”

“It was Killua.” Palm’s lips curled at the mention of Gon’s friend. “And with the help of his Regalia, Alluka.”


	9. Chapter 9

Gon didn’t talk much the whole ride going towards ‘Killua’s dark corner’, as Alluka put it. Not that he wasn’t keen on finding Killua anymore. If anything, he wanted to storm towards the death god and demand answers from him. Like why did he not tell him he was his most favourite god from the start, why was he sulking, and why did he have a bad day in the 1300s.

It was nearly one in the morning, and Gon knew it was beyond any god’s power to avoid Aunt Mito’s whooping when he got home. His curfew was at eleven, and one in the morning was beyond eleven.

Five minutes into their journey, Gon’s phone chirped so many times it sounded like an asthmatic bird. Even Alluka snorted at the sound, but didn’t comment on it. Back then, he was still focused on how to confront Killua that his curfew totally slipped out of his mind. That was until he saw the horde of texts sent from - you bet it - Aunt Mito demanding his whereabouts. The fact that he forgotten about notifying her made him shrink with guilt. 

He settled for a call, which made it to his top five list he regretted ever doing in his life. After assuring and appeasing his angry aunt, it was with relief that he ended the call. His ears rang for what remained of the journey. But that immediately ceased the moment Alluka parked.

“Alright,” Alluka sighed, unlatching her seatbelt and turning off the engine. “As I’ve said before Gon, don’t be too blunt with him and just act how you normally do-”

However, when she turned to the seat beside her, it was to find it was vacant with the door left hanging open. A few metres away, Gon was seen sprinting across the street towards the bar.

Alluka groaned exasperatedly. “And I thought Gon might be the sane one in between the two of them. Might as well catch up to him before he does anything stupid.”

She exited the car just in time for Gon to do something stupid.

But she was too far away to do anything.

All she could do was shout, “GON!” as the headlights of a lorry grew brighter.

And all Gon could do was look at the lorry with shock written on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

There was no way to escape it. There wasn’t enough time.

His limbs were still running, but it all seemed so slow right at this crucial moment. He closed his eyes, ready for the inevitable painful impact that would happen.

But he did not expect for the sensation of soaring towards the sky.

His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He was afraid to see what was happening right at this moment. He did not feel pain. Was it possible the impact was too much that his senses faltered as he went flying?

“Idiot,” growled an angelic voice by his ear. The words were barely heard before they were whisked away in the howling wind. “Didn’t your parents ever told you to look before you cross the street?”

This time, Gon gained the courage to crack open his eyes, only for them to widen. 

Ahead of him and above was the star-splashed sky. The moon looked so magnificent and dominant as it glowed with ethereal light. Around it, the stars twinkled like they were winking back at him.

Below him, spread like a lifesize map, was the city that him and Alluka had been travelling through. He could sometimes see a random person hanging their clothes, watering their garden or riding past on their motorbike. And the streetlamps - from this distance (a hundred metres up in the air?), they sparkled like-

“Crystals,” he murmured, only to be shocked when the voice behind him muttering the same thing. 

He tilted his head sideways, surprised to find the pale face and piercing blue eyes of Killua staring back at him with what seemed like- embarrassment? His pale cheeks also seemed to be a shade redder too.

It was only then Gon realised he was being held bridal style by the one and only Killua. This was like a dream come true! Perhaps his wishes had been heard after all.

“So, uhm.” Kilua cleared his throat. “What are you doing up this late?”

Gon had been staring and admiring Killua's face so much that it was only moments before he realised he was being asked a question.

To ease the pause, he gave a sheepish laughter. “Looking for you, of course.”

He vaguely sensed the sensation of free falling. Ah, crap. Was Killua capable of landing perfectly safe with Gon in his arms?

Although, Killua merely grumbled under his breath. If he noticed they were falling, he didn’t show it.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," Killua ordered. Gon saw in the background that the streetlamps were growing bigger in incredible speed. He would have protested to do such an embarrassing action, but it was his life or that. So he snapped his eyes shut and clung onto Killua tightly as they landed like a feather on top of a flat.

"You can let go now," Killua said.

Gon bounced onto his feet with ease, though he did stumble a bit due to the exhilaration. His golden eyes gleamed as he faced the teenage god.

"That was awesome!" Gon exclaimed. "We gotta do it again!"

Killua huffed, sending up a cloud of mist. In the dim, his pale appearance made him like a star in the night sky. It was all Gon could to restrain himself from bursting into song about how beautiful Killua was. 

"You shouldn't be looking for me," Killua mumbled, kicking a few stones away. "I'm not worth the trouble. Besides, I only bring death wherever I go."

Gom frowned. His excitement faded away upon seeing how sad Killua looked. He was once again the sad, lonely boy under the streetlamp.

"That's not true," Gon said, but was abruptly interrupted.

"It is!" Killua's eyes flared. But Gon did not back down from the sight. Instead, he willed his stubbornness to match the god's. 

"No, it isn't!" Gon shouted back.

"Explain the near-accident you were in then!" Killua yelled, stepping forwards and poking Gon in the chest. "You could have died!"

"But I didn't! And it’s because _you_ were there!" Gon pointed out.

At this, Killua spluttered. "T-that’s not- I only-”

Gon took this opportunity to hold onto Killua’s hands, ensuing a yelp from their owner. In his warm grip, Killua’s felt deathly cold.

“I don’t care if I die or anything,” Gon confided honestly, staring right into Killua’s eyes. Flecks of gold seemed to dance off his shocked blue orbs as he processed what Gon was saying. “Because I know even in the afterlife, you’ll always be there for me, Killua.”

“What makes you so sure?” At least, Killua managed a tiny whisper.

Beaming brightly, he brought Killua in for a hug. The death god merely squeaked as he was enveloped in Gon’s arms.

“You’re my favourite god,” Gon spoke softly, caressing Killua gently like an injured kitten. “What’s there to doubt?”’

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Neither wanting to let go of the other, for fear that the other would disappear if they did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha yes, it is I. Surprise, surprise, I got a sudden burst of inspiration to continue writing this fic and managed to create this chapter! A next chapter may or may not be coming but let's see! For now, I'll be temporarily removing the [DISCONTINUED FIC] tag and revert the total chapters to '?'. Thanks for the patient readers who has waited for so long. Hope you'll enjoy <3

When Killua showed up at the chocolate shop the next day, Gon practically leapt with delight and rushed Killua over to his favourite seat, much to the other’s complaining.

“Sit,” Gon ordered, putting all of his weight on Killua’s shoulders so that he was forced into the chair. He then proceeded to shove the menu underneath his nose. 

“What the hell, Gon-?” Killua protested, only to be cut off.

“It’s on me today.” Gon winked. He then welcomed himself in the seat opposite Killua, smirking under the suspicious gaze of the god.

Dang, he seriously can’t get the fact that Killua’s his most favourite god out of his head. And his first impression of the first god he’s met (or was he?) was that he was an outsider. Was it because Killua stood out so much that Gon noticed him, when he wasn’t supposed to?

“Fine,” Killua huffed, then a cat-like grin came upon his features. “You better not regret this.”

Apparently, Killua had meant to let Gon suffer. The teenage god ordered so much that Gon was surprised he could even shove that many stuff in his body. To which Killua replied with a mouthful of chocolate s’mores “Gods don’t defecate!”.

Gon didn’t know whether to be concerned or amused.

By the end of the day, Killua was still there, though he had calmed down from his chocolate fiasco and was blowing at his recently ordered cup of hot chocolate. Gon was grateful for it. He had meant to sneak some stuff off the menu for Killua, but when the god had taken up probably a quarter of their stocks, he was forced to pay the fees from his own pocket money. Though none of the staff seemed to have noticed anything odd at all. 

When Gon was done with his end-of-the-day task of wiping the store windows, he collapsed onto the chair opposite Killua, who merely observed him from the rim of his cup of hot chocolate.

“Today’s definitely a day,” Gon sighed, running his hand through his spiked up hair. Though now it looked more like a bed hair more than anything, sticking up in all corners like he was being electrified. Gon couldn’t help but notice how Killua’s eyes flickered over to his hair when he combed through it; though it was so fast that Gon could have imagined it.

“Say,” Killua started, twisting the mug in his hands slowly, like he was reading off from the tiny ridges and bumps on the mug. “Why am I your favourite god?”

“Huh?” Gon asked, bewildered. Mainly because he wasn’t expecting to Killua to speak, much less ask him such a deep question. 

“I  _ said _ .” Killua rolled his eyes irritably. “Why am I your favourite god?”

“Oh. Um. Sorry.” Gon gave a nervous smile. “I caught that, but why are you asking that? You don’t know?”

Killua arched a delicate eyebrow. “Humour me.”

Gon harrumphed. He adjusted himself so that he sat properly on the chair, knowing that this was probably going to be a long ride into the crazy world of gods.

“My grandma,” Gon said.

A few moments passed where neither said a word. Killua continued staring intensely into his face, like he was searching for answers. When he apparently couldn’t decipher any, he urged on, “Your grandma…?”

“She’s immobilized,” Gon explained, also carefully analysing Killua’s actions for any sign of recognition of the story. “She’s really suffering and all that, I can tell, but my aunt and I...we don’t have enough money to purchase euthanasia. But we can’t simply kill her...that’s  _ wrong _ .”

Without realising it, he felt something wet and warm sliding down his cheeks. Killua bit his lips, then suddenly, he was reaching out to rub his tears away. The action was so tender and so... _ not-like-Killua _ that Gon was stunned.

“Go on,” Killua whispered in the most gentlest tone Gon had ever heard him use. A kind smile graced his perfect lips. “I’m listening.”

Gon cleared his throat, trying to get over the embarrassment that he had cried in front of Killua. But also fighting down the overwhelming joy that Killua, the most beautiful person to ever exist, had wiped his tears. Those were something he thought would only happen in cliche romantic movies. He’s got to admit, the sensation sent electric shooting up his spine.

“A-anyway,” Gon spluttered, more abashed than actually sad. “I was always a mythology geek since I was a kid. Egyptian, Norse, Greek, Roman, even Japanese. The moment my grandma got sick, I looked up for death gods that could help release her from her suffering. That’s when I found you.” His eyes glazed over as he remembered the first image of Killua he had ever seen. In ancient artstyle, Killua was depicted with ivory skin, a nest of silver hair sticking out in all directions, and a sharpened red fan as his main weapon. 

“Hey,” Gon said suddenly. “Do you ever had a red fan as a weapon? I usually see those depicted in ancient books.”

Gon realised his mistake the moment he saw Killua’s face soured at the mention of a red fan. 

“S-sorry!” Gon apologised profusely. He bowed slightly to show that he truly meant it. “I just...got curious, that’s all. It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me.”

A few seconds later, however, all he heard was an amused chortle and when he looked up, he found Killua giggling at him.

Killua must have noticed his bewildered expression for he cooed, “You know, Gon, you can be insanely cute at times.”

“Ah…” Gon said sheepishly. What were you supposed to say at times like these?

Luckily, Killua saved him from answering by turning stoic and beginning with his story. “That red fan you mentioned? He was one of my previous Regalia.”

“Knew it,” Gon whispered, mainly to himself. He then asked louder, “What happened to him?”

Killua hesitated a little before answering, “He...was discarded. His name was Ikalgo. A real friendly boy, really, died at the age of fifteen. He was the only Regalia I ever had the honour of naming first. The others, like Alluka, were first named by my family.”

“What does it mean to name them first?” Gon blurted, rather intrigued. 

Killua gave his signature cat-like grin. “Well, it means that…”

And so they talked until they realised that it way beyond closing hours. This time, Killua accepted Gon’s offer to ride him back to the monastery, which only elated the spiky-haired boy even further. He felt like he was going to burst from joy; there was no way a person deserves to feel this happy. 


End file.
